


[Podfic] Escort

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley has another idea for a roleplay: What if he were a sex worker and Aziraphale were to hire him for the night?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Escort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456664) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-4-Escort-elp2dp)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-4-escort)


End file.
